The Ultimate Attack 3.
The Ultimate Attack 3 is the third novel in the TUA octology written by GFEZack and Unnofan6. This is the only title in the series that was rushed. Unlike the two other novels in the TUA octology, this contains many different changes, such as character appearances, as characters happen to look different. There's something at the end of the book called extras, which includes concept art and interviews and even more. This title also contains a unique chapter system, using a day and night feature. This is the first title that was to be a featured title on Storyverse. This is also the first title in the series to have teaser images, with the first and second ones being created by GFEZack. Something even different is the characters having usernames, used to go to the GDF room on PokemonShowdown. A change has been made: The story takes place in 2050. Characters: Godzilla (V) ! (Third time he's attacked. Ready to destroy Shadow Sector once and for all.) Darmsy/TheSpyFennekin (H) ! (Is a hero like normal. Back from the original TUA to stop Godzilla. This time, he is ready to do this ONCE AND FOR ALL. Don't ask how he revived from the original TUA, because he is Unno's main character, and now he's better than ever) Mack (V) (Dies a painful death. The painful death he deserves. He also tries to mind-control Godzilla into killing Darmsy, but he fails majorly. Eventually he is crushed by a falling building or Godzilla or something.) Justin/Best724 (H) (A typical guy who knows Darmsy over the internet, joins the Anti-Godzilla Program that the GDF is hosting... little does he know the GDF is trying to make him into an anti-Godzilla group leader that will most likely die) Russia/BobflopEpIc (H) (Justin's best friend, followed him to the GDF, the GDF also wants to do the same thing to him they want to do to Justin, he is very happy about stopping Godzilla, helps MAJORLY with the fight at the end) Plenta (V) (Hired by Mack to distract the heroes and GDF, but protects his brother Plenta at all costs, so in the end decides to leave Mack and just be a villain on his own, tries to save Godzilla from the GDF) Insta/GamerOttsel (H) (Just here because Plenta is here, member of GDF, happy, nice, cool, overall just here for a reason, likes saving the world, and likes music, awesome, overall protective of Plenta) Pesnya (AH) A Lucario who starts off as a villain because he wants to destroy Godzilla and stop everyone that also wants to destroy him so he gets all the spotlight, but only because he really wants to be famous by killing Godzilla) Locations: Bul'var Town Izton Slomannyy City Mechtyville Noroi Forest Bureka Lake Sora River Eigo Mountains Jabgi GDF Base E GDF Base Naui GDF Base Sum GDF Base (DESTROYED) Story: Chapter 1. MAY 1ST, 2015, DAY. Darmsy woke up one day, and he realized that it was the first day on the Shadow Sector. After Earth was destroyed, he went here with the other survivors. In space, lots of radiation pops in, and mixes itself with the sun, the radiation slowly moves to the Shadow Sector, that was, until Kungo Mungo insides floated inside the radiation, mixing itself in with it. Darmsy got online and talked with Insta about if Godzilla would come to the shadow sector. Insta thought he wouldn't but Darmsy thought he would. They eventually agreed he might, but might not. Meanwhile, Justin noticed the radiation in space heading for the planet. The Kungo Mungo insides hit Shadow Sector, and it did it hard. One of the aliens had noticed this and informed other aliens, the news spread like wildfire. They all agreed that the humans must have had some part of this. Suddenly, two scientists of the GDF carried the Kungo Mungo insides in one of their bases, one of the aliens followed. Justin heard the news about the GDF's Anti-Godzilla program. He went to their building, and Russia secretly followed. The GDF scientists said "Hey, wanna join our program? Come this way!" The pair of scientists had then led Justin into their secret room, which contained radioactive acids. However it contained a fridge with tons of food and a lot of drinks. "Have fun!" The two said, closing the door. They both snickered and left. The other scientists, examining the Kungo Mungo insides, had no idea what it was. Justin decided to drink one of the sodas. Suddenly, he felt weird. He went to the couch to relax, but suddenly he realized it was the soda that made him feel funny. The radiation got into his soda... Justin suddenly passed out and the GDF scientists dragged his body away. When he woke up, he was in a capsule full of some sort of radiation that didn't seem to bother him. He then looked at himself.... he was a Quilava! He started yelling at the scientists but they ignored him. Russia started looking for Justin. Darmsy and Insta continued chatting. The capsule was then released into space, where more radiation was headed towards the sun, and then repelled back to another planet, which then led it back to another and finally it all headed towards the poison-purple waters of Shadow Sector. Justin screamed, but no one heard him. Russia saw the capsule, but didn't notice Justin was in it. Justin was going farther and farther down into the water but at the last moment, he escaped and jumped onto the shore. He decided to look for other people such as Russia and Darmsy. Mack started planning to mind control the GDF to destroy Darmsy. Insta noticed the capsule too. The capsule dropped into the water, and was then deemed too dangerous to enter, and it blew up, however it was just a small explosion and didn't affect Justin at all. Meanwhile, the radiation entered Sora River, and a small Godzilla was created, it was as hot as the sun, and it looked as if it was emegered into the sun and then popped out. Justin ran back to the lab, and Russia found him. Justin still had his headphones, so Russia recognized him, and the two started discussing what just happened. Suddenly, the scientists captured Russia and Justin ran back to his house in Mechtyville. Darmsy was doing things on his computer. Russia, however, was thrown into another room unlike Justin. This one contained just radiation, and it kills quickly. "You'll be locked in here." They said, and they left. The two had radiation themselves and weren't really scientists either, they were Mack and Plenta. They left a note on the wall reading the following: ENEAI O SGMKS'AMT N E A O EEIEOMRRZFE RGBBKHI'ASY'ANAMSU S DHYYEPN HOMD SLN OSGSGVOLILH R O E ~AMKODDEPYNOEH F CFNNMGIERYYC L ID AOOLNHTASLT ? G OUW RNPLTYH ANRNIUSOOYIOS Russia started dying quickly and after 5 minutes, was dying and after 10 minutes was dead. The radiation destroyed his body in a mere 25 minutes. Mack and Plenta laughed maniacally. The actual GDF scientists were freaking out after finding out someone disguised as them did that to Justin and Russia. Mack and Plenta had killed two other scientists earlier and stole their outfits, the two scientists were left in the same room Russia was left in. They are just bones now. Meanwhile, Godzilla, which was the size of a Baby Godzilla, emerged from the Sora River, and roared, however no one could hear it. Russia's radiated body was now melted into oblivion. Justin headed for Insta's house. He rang the doorbell and Insta opened the door. Insta said "What is it... Who are you?" Justin replied "Qui-Quilava!" and Insta quickly closed the door again. Justin, sadly, went to rent a house in Izton, and once he did, he slept there. Insta wondered who the Quilava was, and Darmsy just was doing things on his computer. Darmsy's computer was a sleek, new model that ran the newest version of Windows 8, and it was high tech. Mack planned to hack it, to scare Darmsy. Plenta just pretended to be a scientist more. Chapter 2. MAY 1ST, 2015, NIGHT. During the night, the alien who was in the GDF building wandered around, taking notes using a notepad. The alien had then left the building and reported to the government of Shadow Sector, the lord of Shadow Sector took his time reading the notes, he had then nodded to the alien, who had left. War was declared, the humans have lost their welcome. What was he and the other alien so angry about? Godzilla. Since the GDF was against Godzilla, that must have meant Godzilla was in their planet and would be causing destruction. For the past few months, the people of Shadow Sector spent much of their time building it back up again after the attack of Kungo Mungo, if there is another attack, the humans are in big trouble. Mack started hacking Darmsy's computer. He removed "gdf.exe" and "antimacklemore.exe" and added a virus known as.... thrift.exe. It replaced both of Darmsy's important programs, and if opened, it will replace all text and coding with the note he and Plenta left on the wall, essentially killing the computer. Then it would melt the computer, and finally, it would launch a TINY tracker onto Darmsy, so Mack could get rid of him once and for all. Meanwhile, Plenta was the one who put the GDF notes out of the safe and on the desk to get the humans killed. The tiny Godzilla, was supposedly getting more energy from the sun, but now that it is night, it is time for it to get some rest, it rested in the Sora River. The scientists who were studying the Kungo Mungo insides had no luck, and threw it out by dropping it in the Bureka Lake. The same alien (named Nexus) who took the GDF notes had then started to take notes of this, and for even more evidence, he took pictures. He plans to take this to the ANTI-HUMAN ASSOCIATION, created after the government saw the GDF notes. Plenta was laughing when he heard this news. Only 50 humans remained. Make that 48, since he already killed one and turned another into a Quilava. Plenta went to the AHA base, and told them he was working as a spy on the GDF and would help kill the humans, and they made a deal. The deal is that in exchange for the aliens leaving the pokemon and ottsels alone (only killing/hurting actual humans) that he would leak things from the GDF and other human sources and tell them the GDF's secrets. Nexus came into the AHA base and handed in the new GDF notes, which was only one page and contained this, this is evidence to how smart the alien is as well because the alien can talk and write in English: "Saw two GDF members, the scientists, throwing away the insides of something. Our poison waters were already polluted, but they are corrupting our waters even more. We must do something as an act of revenge. We must infiltrate the GDF base and vandalize it severely. This is the first act of WAR!" The AHA had agreed to this plan, and Plenta was sent to do the work. Plenta broke down the doors, and started destroying it. He first threw grenades at all the offices, destroying them. He then put grafitti reading "HAHAHA ALIENS FTW" and "PLENTA WAS HERE" everywhere. Then he got ALL the GDF notes, and started pissing all over them. He then started shooting down the giant statue of the GDF's mysterious owner, with a rifle. And for the finale, he put radiation all over the place. Sum Base was destroyed. The aliens had cheered after the destruction of Sum Base was complete, there was a floating camera depicting all of Plenta's actions. The camera was then dropped after the aliens cheered and could be still found in the remains of Sum Base. For congratulations, the aliens threw a party. Nexus was still looking for evidence in the dead of the night. At the Jabgi base, Darmsy was researching things when he suddenly heard the explosions from the Sum Base. He sent three of the GDF's best human soldiers after the base. They all arrived, but Plenta was ready. Plenta smiled creepily, and then suddenly one of the soldiers melted and died. The other two tried escaping, but Plenta was ready. He shot one of them with a rifle, and then captured the other one and turned him into a Sandshrew. "Mission, complete." said Plenta to the alien base. The camera which was being controlled by the aliens had then started to move, it planted a camera on the remains of the melted soldier, to provide further evidence for the Shadow Sector government as they were starting to doubt Nexus's evidence and the AHA was on the verge of being demolished and wiped out entirely from Shadow Sector, including the executioning of the members (however others suggested brainwashing, which was then the final decision.) Justin then woke up from a nightmare, somehow knowing that the scientists weren't actually GDF members. He then went onto the GDF chatroom on Pokemon Showdown. The chatroom was suddenly spammed with several messages saying "GDF SUCKS." all of which were posted by the aliens. Justin knew something was fishy. He went onto the offical GDF voice chat program, and started talking to the others. "Quilavaaaa?" he said. Darmsy replied: "Someone is hack- MACK RULES -ing my com- THRIFT SHOP -puter." Then Darmsy's voice suddenly distorted into alien-ish gibberish. "Regole Mack, negozio dell'usato, coro gancio esplicito" Darmsy's facecam started distorting. It soon was a giant green letter "X" shaped pea-baby monster. "HEHEHE. I AM THE- *voice unintelligable* -AND I CAME TO BEND YOU." Darmsy, who was watching as his computer was doing this in horror, smashed his computer tower and then burnt the remains. It finally stopped the virus, but at the cost of losing his computer. Meanwhile, a GDF nightguard found both the cameras, along with the bodies and gave them to the mysterious GDF leader. "I see what they're up to." spoke a raspy voice, which had belonged to the GDF leader. "Send down the troops, the tanks, and the helicopters. Tell them to kill of the alien population. Keep the buildings..." He finished. The GDF members gathered around the leader and made plans of how to defeat the aliens. Plenta, was now starting to corrupt due to the radiation he put into the base. He started growing bigger and bigger until he was around 8 feet (Ottsels are normally 3 feet) Chapter 3. MAY 2ND, 2015, DAY. Nexus was knocked out during his phase of finding proof. Apparently two GDF members had saw him and some sort of brainwashing waves sent by the aliens commanded them to knock him out. Why did they do so? Because Nexus wasn't important anymore, they now have all the evidence they need. It's war time now. The 45 humans got ready to fight the 600 aliens. The odds were not in their favor, but while the humans had a strategy of just killing, the aliens would kill about 3/4 of the humans and turn the other 1/4 into pokemon then mind wipe them... after all, some of them aren't GDF and/or know about Godzilla. Speaking of Godzilla, the baby Godzilla from Sora River was growing up to be quite a healthy adult Godzilla, it looked sort of demonic however. It keeps on feeding on energy from the sun, it gets out of the river and starts the rampage. The war continues to rage on, the brainwash waves was the alien's most useful advantages, as the waves commanded some of the GDF members to kill other. The human population is now 25. All the GDF bases were battlegrounds. All bases except E Base were destroyed quickly. But E Base, being the GDF HQ, was holding on pretty well and strong. Justin, due to not being recognized by many, was forced to avoid the battle. Meanwhile, Darmsy was helping the humans while Plenta was helping the aliens. The aliens chanted their ancient song: Normal Normal Normal Normal Normal I was defeated Chi Chi Chi (Modern combat) I was defeated Once the aliens chanted the whole song, their eyes started glowing red, and several humans were brutally ripped to shreds. Only 17 humans remained. Plenta helped and powered up the aliens, while Darmsy fought to protect the last GDF base. Godzilla was eventually destroying where the battle was actually going on, his atomic beam was replaced with a Solar Beam, so the beam was an orange and was really powerful as it destroys even more things after that thing was destroyed. Since Godzilla was in alien territory, the aliens could take control of Godzilla to destroy the remaining humans, however it didn't work, and it backfired as he attacks the alien territory instead. The GDF Boss was captured... or so they thought. It was actually just the leader of the GDF's shadow sector branch. They quickly hooked him up to a machine that slowly killed him, and he died. Plenta evilly laughed. More humans died or transformed. Only 10 humans were left, and Darmsy was on their side. Godzilla was planning to destroy EVERYTHING on the shadow sector. Godzilla fired his Solar Beams at almost everything, the humans, by the time of the second beam, had left the battleground and the aliens were left to die. Plenta was killed and was crushed, and the other aliens also died somewhat quickly. Soon, only 34 aliens remained. Justin was laughing in the distance. Justin yelled "QUIL-QUILAVA! QUILAVA! LAVA LAVA QUILAVA-VA!" at the aliens, which basically meant "Fuck you, you tried to destroy Godzilla and you failed! It's your fault I'm a Quilava!" He then left the Shadow Sector along with the humans and Darmsy, leaving the aliens and Godzilla to fight. By the time of the 17th Solar Beam, Godzilla had entirely wiped out Shadow Sector. All the aliens were dead. The occupants of the spaceship were heading for the next planet. After Shadow Sector was destroyed once and for all, the Solar Godzilla went into the sun, and was inside of it for all eternity, however it won't be taking the form of Godzilla anymore. Trivia/Mistakes. * This is the first TUA where Goji didn't appear in. * Though this story takes place before the events of Year 3000, the beginning of the story states Dansverden had exploded. A new version has been released and it has this change. Category:Unnofan6 Category:GFEZack Category:Stories Category:Stories involving Godzilla